Ice cream!
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Hyde and Moune are fighting again, so Eri takes Moune to buy some ice cream, and she'll find out something along the way. Sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of anything better. Please review!


**Hey people! I'm back writing my first Super Sentai fanfic. Yay! =) **

**Ok, so this will be a fanfic for Goseiger. It came to me after a talk I had with my best friend. She and another guy fight so much, that they kind of remind me of Moune and Hyde. Probably, she'll never read this fanfic. **

**Also, I'm noticing that there are not so many Goseiger fanfics. Come on people! Write some more fanfics! I will try to write some, of course, when I have inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Sentai series. **

Eri's POV

I was outside playing soccer with my friends. Ok, with Alata, Hyde, Moune, Datas and Nozomu. Agri had disappeared that morning. Probably went to run or something. Anyway, we were playing and it was Alata, Nozomu and me against Hyde, Moune and Datas, and we were winning. We were winning because Moune and Hyde couldn't stop fighting about what to do. Seriously this isn't a championship. But this is fun anyway.

"Child!" Hyde yelled.

"Old man!" Moune said. I knew that when they said that, their argument was about to get worse.

"What should we do?" Alata murmured to me and Nozomu.

"What we always do" Nozomu said. "Get Agri to get Moune away and distract Hyde"

Hyde and Moune's arguments were getting worse every day. Alata and I planned this tactic when their argument almost ended in a broken window and blood. (Don't ask)

"I'll take Moune to see Agri, you take Hyde" I told Alata.

"Deal" he answered. "Come on Nozomu, we need to get Hyde out of here" Alata and Nozomu happily went to where Hyde and Moune were fighting and convinced Hyde to go somewhere far away from Moune. At the distance, I could still hear them call each other 'child' and 'old man'.

I walked to where Moune was, and I think I was smiling because when she saw me she said "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason" I answered. "Come on let's go get some ice cream"

"Oh, no, no, no, no" she said. Probably she still remembered that time I couldn't decide on an ice cream flavor and Alata got ahead in the line. I still couldn't decide which flavor to choose. There was chocolate, cherry, blueberry…

"Um… hello? Earth calling for Eri…." Moune said. I snapped out of my trance. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said. I grabbed her wrist and took her to buy some ice cream.

While heading there, I decide to ask Moune something that had been bothering me for some time.

"Hey, Moune, why can't you get along with Hyde?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen him?" she said furiously. "He's such an old man! He always has to be so… so…"

"So smart?" I asked. I don't know where that came from, but Hyde _is_ smart after all.

"Yeah… always so closed minded… always so rigid… it drives me crazy. He drives me crazy!" she said.

For once, I was happy that Agri wasn't there. His presence would just make this conversation pretty awkward, since I wanted to get some information out of her.

"You are rigid sometimes… no that's not the word… um… strict. I'm still kind of upset you don't let me eat sweets before breakfast" I said sadly. That morning, she had taken my candies when I was about to eat them.

"Seriously Eri, do you need to eat candy before breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, they're delicious!" I said happily. Well, I _do_ love sweets. Moune's expression suddenly turned all dreamy.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking of the game earlier" she said, looking at her shoes. "It was fun, and Hyde is not a bad player, even if your team won"

I had to suppress a laugh. Not because I wanted to make fun of Moune, but because I thought that all the things she was telling me were cute.

"What?" Moune asked. Let's just say that I lost the battle against my laughter.

"You're making fun of me?" Moune asked confused, probably faking some drama.

"No, it's just that you're telling me, it's pretty cute" I broke into laughter again. Moune was staring at me as if I was some kind of maniac. "If I didn't know you, I would suppose that you like Hyde"

Moune's eyes widened. "Me? Like… him? That guy who acts just like an old man?" she said indignantly. I obviously took that as a yes. Another thing that I was thankful for was Alata not being here. Sure I love him, he's my best friend after all, but he would just be looking at us, not understanding a thing we were talking about.

"Come on Moune" I said. "Would liking Hyde be so bad?"

She snorted. "Of course it would be! Besides, onnichan probably wouldn't like it"

"Come on, Hyde's not so bad" I said. "And don't exaggerate. Agri is not so dramatic."

She still glared at me. "Personally, I think this is cute" I said.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say" Moune answered, rolling her eyes.

We bought our ice cream, and returned to the park where we were playing soccer earlier. Alata and Nozomu were already there with Hyde and Datas. Agri was there too.

"Hey girls, where were you?" Agri asked.

"We went for some ice cream!" I said cheerfully.

We resumed our game in no time. Let's just say that Hyde and Moune were still yelling 'child' and 'old man' to each other. I was smiling, and Alata looked at me as if I was crazy.

**So that's it! I'm sorry if Eri's reaction was a bit OOC, but that was the same reaction I had. Yeah I know, weird, but I laugh a lot when it comes to love (but good naturedly). Anyway, I know it's kind of lame, but please review the story… =) Tell me anything you want, but please don't be so harsh, this is my first Goseiger fanfic after all. =) Happy day! **


End file.
